Muse
by Anime Princess 1990
Summary: What if Rockman wasn't the NetNavi Dr. Hikari was going to to give to Netto and what happens when she and Rockman meet face-to-face? Separate from my other stories.


**This is a fan fic I made a year ago, but never really planned on publishing. Since I'm so busy with my job that I can't up date much, I'd thought I'd give you something to read and review over.**

* * *

SciLab, Main Lab,

"How's it coming, Dr. Hikari?" a scientist asked peeping over Dr. Hikari's shoulder.

"If you're talking about my son's NetNavi, she's coming along great. Her name is 'Muse'." Dr. Hikari worked on the Navi that his son, Netto. The Navi looked more human than NetNavi. She had long blue hair and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a mid-length blue dress with black tights. Black heeled boots, white elbow gloves. Her helmet was pale blue with gold upside down triangle in the front. Her navi emblem was the same as Netto's headband.

"Do you really think your son would want a female Navi? She isn't even suitable for Net-Battling."

"He'll like her. May not want to keep her, but he'll like her." He put the finishing touch on her. "There. Let's take a better look at her."

The Navi's eyes opened. They were expressive and cheerful. "Hello, Dr. I'm Muse. I wish to express my gratitude of my being created. I hope we will work together to help make a better world." She said bowing. Everyone who didn't have a part in her creation were somewhat shocked at how lady like she was.

"Right now, Muse. My son has begged me for a NetNavi since he was 5 years old. I made a promise that he'd have on when he reached 5th grade, but I want to surprise him a year early."

"So I'm to be his Navi? Best to help the world one child at a time." Her voice was soft and ladylike.

Suddenly, alarms sounded. A Virus attack. Thousands of viruses attack the computer. Anti-Virus NetNavis fought and fended them off, but they missed one. When they noticed it, it was headed for Muse.

She ran as fast as she could. Just as the Anti-Virus Navis shot to destroy it, it jumped and latched onto Muse. It started to reprogram her into a battle worthy Navi, but the power she released nearly destroyed the whole Cyber World.

3 days later

"Please understand, Muse. Until your power lessens, you must stay sealed." Dr. Hikari looked down at Muse. Her appearance changed with her reprogramming. Her dress changed into a blue battle outfit with a small skirt. Black knee-length heeled boots and gloves. Her eyes went from round and expressive to almond shaped and somewhat colder. But her ladylike personality and aura didn't changed.

"I understand. When I come out, may I please, still meet Netto?" Muse asked as she walked into her prison.

Dr. Hikari was shocked and didn't know what to say. "Sure." With that, the doors slammed shut. Sealing Muse inside. "I'm sorry."

"It was for the best, Dr." one of the other scientists comforted him. Those who help create Muse couldn't help but feel upset. They felt as though Muse was like a daughter.

"I know. Let's finish restoring the Cyber World. Then, I'll make a Navi for Netto that can not be harmed by viruses. I don't want the same thing to happen twice." Dr. Hikari left to do just that and after a few months everyone's memories of Muse faded to nothing.

5 years later

Netto sat in class waiting for the bell to ring. Summer break would be starting. He'd be out of middle school and go on to high school. His school, to ensure students wouldn't be distracted in class, had taken the students PETs at the start of school if they brought them and returned them after class.

They had no problem with it. The navis had a small school of their own in the net to kind of hang out in. They only learned about Cyber World history. Rockman had a book on the event that nearly destroyed the whole Cyber World.

Roll had come up to him, wanting to know what he was up to. "What'cha reading, Rockman?"

"You remember that event a few years ago? Where the Cyber World was almost destroyed by one Navi?" He closed the book and put it away.

"Yeah, but it doesn't say who it was or who created that it. Well, that aside. Only 2 minutes of school left. Wanna hang out later? The rest of us are gonna head to NetCity."

"Sure sounds fun. Netto and I have to stop by SciLabs. So we'll meet up with you later."

Netto kept tapping on his desk stareing at the clock. 'Come on. Come on.'

"Netto-kun, the clock won't move faster if you keep stareing at it. Only a minute left." Maylu had been watching from the other end of class. Classes had been over for an hour but they still had to stay after to say their good byes til 3:00. It was 2:59.

"I know, but I'm gotta drop something off at SciLab for dad. He's been stuck at work for weeks and mom wants me to drop off some clothes for him."

"So? Doesn't sound like anything to want to leave ASAP." Maylu shrugged her shoulders.

"But, before he left, he acted like the world was ending. Normally, he'd call us every other day when he's going to be gone more than a few days. Nothing. A call, a letter, not even a passed down from person to person message. Like he dropped off the face of the Earth." The second he finished he was out the door with PET in hand.

An hour later, he was at SciLab doors, but they didn't open. The doors had been locked. The lights were even out.

"Netto-kun, why don't we plug in and find out what's going on?" Rockman said.

Just as they were about to, an electric shock burst out of the plug in point. Actually throwing them a few feet away. The police showed up a second later.

"You okay, kid?" an officer helped him up.

"I think so. I came by to drop off some clothes for my dad, but the doors won't open. So I tried to plug in."

"Who's your father?"

"Dr. Hikari. One of the lead scientist in the building." Netto bent over to pick up the bag he dropped.

The Chief Officer came up. "I was afraid of that. We just got word from the people who were held captive here, who had been released. A Navi was keeping them hostage and Dr. Hikari was able to get them out since the Navi was after him."

"What?"

"Netto-kun, what are we going to do?" Rockman said through the PET.

"We brought one of the scientists with us." the Chief said looking up at the building.

The scientist came forward. "We were working on a new Navi program that would have sent to every PET in a few weeks. When we did a simple scan of the program for glitches, we noticed something."

"What?" Netto looked up at the man.

"We noticed a cyber seal had been broken. One that had been put up 5 years ago. But that wasn't what scared us. What scared us was the seal broke a year after it was put up."

"'5 years'. Wait, you mean around the time the Cyber world had almost been destroyed?" the Chief Officer said.

"Yep. It might even be the Navi who caused it. The Navi had a request. A request Dr. Hikari dismissed almost at once."

"What was the request?" Everyone gathered around.

"It said 'Bring the one who was to be my NetOp' and Dr. Hikari refused to bring that person, whoever it is. That was when it sealed us in."

In SciLab, Dr. Hikari was weak with hunger, since all the doors had been sealed shut, he had no access to food and was starving.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" he asked so weakly it was barely heard.

"Your pain is nothing compared to the betrayal I felt when you replaced me. How does it feel to know you may never see that one you were waiting for, not knowing if he or she is alright without you." the Navi said, so coldly it actually froze the screen.

"Your power has increased more than I expected. And what do you mean replaced, Muse? Yes, I remember you. How could I forget someone who I saw as a daughter."

"A daughter you replaced with a son. I still have nightmares of when I actually saw Netto-kun, but it wasn't how I expected. He was smiling and having a great time with his new Navi you made for him." She voice was even colder as she looked back on that memory.

_Flashback_

_ "Netto-kun, I wish to see you." Muse said in the darkness. Then, a small light broke through. "Dr. Hikari? Are you setting me free?" She walked over to the light and saw the door was ajar. "I'm free." She ran out of there as fast as her legs could carry._

_ She was able to find Netto's home a few days later and what she saw nearly killed her. "Who's that navi?" She walked ever closer while staying hidden._

_ They had just gotten home from beating WWW. "We did it Netto-kun. We finally did it" the blue navi said. Muse was so happy to actually see Netto's face, even if it was an exhausted face._

_ "We sure did, Rockman. You did most of the work so you deserve a good rest with no NetBattles. I don't want you deleted like with what happened with Pharaohman. I could not stand the thought of my best friend disappearing." Netto said cheerfully._

_ When Muse heard that, her heart shattered and her emblem broke in two._

"I took a vow then. I would find the strongest Navi in the world, have him join me and we'll destroyed the whole Cyber World this time and remake it to my likeing." She moved the cape she had on to cover her emblem. Showing the ragged scarred emblem she had sported for 4 years. "This is what I have to remind myself of your betrayal."

"I didn't betray you. I wanted to tell Netto about you, but he seemed so happy with Rockman, I didn't have the heart to tell him that if that virus attack didn't happen, Rockman wouldn't have existed." He bowed his head in exhaustion.

"That's right, you locked me away from being too powerful and didn't lift a finger to try and reprogram me back to normal, but when Rockman had problems you jumped in without hesitation." She touched a small computer board, causing a small explosion on the floor below. "Now bring Netto-kun to me."

"You cut off comunications to the outside. How could I contact Netto if you won't let me?"

"Fine. I'll drop the security defenses so you can get yourself some help. Tell Netto-kun he has 3 days to arrive or I'll blow SciLab sky high." Then the screen went black.

Netto was waiting for help to arrive when the doors opened. Police and an ambulance ran in. A few minutes later, they were brought Dr. Hikari out on a gurney.

"Dad! Dad are you okay?" Against the ambulance's advice, Netto jumped in next to his father and rode with him to the hospital. "What happened, Dad?" But he didn't get an answer. Dr. Hikari passed out shortly afterwards.

At the hospital

Netto sat in the waiting room with his mother. He was so out of it that even though Rockman had been calling him, he didn't even notice. A doctor came up to them.

"Are you the Hikaris?" the doctor asked. They nodded. "Come with me."

They followed him a few doors down where Dr. Hikari was resting.

"He suffered some minor electrical shocks while he was trying to escape but other than that, he's just hungry and dehydrated. Just needs a day or two and he'll be fine." the doctor said to Netto's mom while he sat next to his dad.

"Dad, I'll get whoever did this to you and make them pay."

"Not without us." a voice said from behind. It was Enzan. The doctor was about to ask him to leave when Enzan flashed him his NetSavior ID program and let him pass.

"Enzan, but how..."

"Rockman told us. We need your father to tell us about this Navi. He might know something after being it's hostage." He sat down on the other side of the room. "Raika is in the waiting room with your friends. We'll go after it once you father gives us details."

Dr. Hikari started to stir. "No...don't go..."

"Dad!" Netto lent over. "Dad! What's wrong?"

"Don't...go...Netto. She's..after...ugh." he clutched his chest.

"Who? The Navi who did this to you? I'll make sure it pays." Netto was about to barge out when his father grabbed his hand.

"Muse...she's...she'll..." was all he could say before passing out again.

"Muse?" Enzan nearly shuttered at the name and left.

"Muse. Is that the Navi who did that to your dad?" Maylu asked as they headed for Netto's house.

"I think so. One of the scientist who escaped earlier said it was the same Navi who caused the disaster 5 years ago."

"I heard that name from my father." Enzan said, with a scared tone. "From what he told me, in comparision. If Forte had the power of a star, then Muse had the power of a black hole and a super nova combined." Everyone froze.

'Is she really that bad?' They all thought.

"My father said that she was suppose to be a present for a child. At first she was lady-like and gentle. She wasn't equiped for battling, but a virus attack changed that. She got it and was reprogramed and caused the disaster. It's said 'She was still a gentle young lady as she willing was sealed away.' Never thought I'd even hear her name again."

"So let me get this straight. This Muse is so powerful, that even if we got Forte to help, we'd be no match?" Dekao asked in disbelief.

"Even he'd be destroyed before laying a finger on her. One thing that bothers me is that no one know who created her or who she was to go to?" Enzan held his chin in thought. "Dr. Hikari might know, but we can't ask much in his state. We'll just have to go there ourselves."

Raika interupted. "But we'd need a plan. Muse is unbeatable."

"Raika is right. Maybe we should just leave it to the police." Yaito said as they kept walking.

"I don't care! She could have killed dad and I'm not gonna let her get away with it!" Netto dashed off but Enzan was close behind and knocked him out.

"Can't let you get reckless."

"Sorry, Netto-kun, but I have to agree with Enzan." Rockman said sadily. He was upset, too, but he had a more level head.

Dekao carried him home and they started planning.

"How about me and Gutsman just knock the Navi to next week?" Dekao said boastfully.

"Gutsman'd be deleted the moment you plug in." Raika said quickly.

"Not much of a choice." Rockman said. "We should go in and at least ask who she wants. Maybe find out how to stop her in the process."

"Rockman has a point." Roll said. "Maybe meeting this kid will at least get her out of SciLab's computer."

"Fine," Enzan gave up. "If you want to be deleted, be my guest."

"Enzan-sama, as much as I want to agree with you, I believe their plan is worth trying." Blues said. "But I will not participate if you wish me not to."

"I guess it's worth a shot, but let's agree, if it's too dangerous we're out in a flash. Deal?" Enzan sighed. No sense argruing when you're out numbered.

"Deal" the gang shouted.

A few hours later, they arrived at SciLab.

"Let's go. Some way to spend our first day of summer." 'I sure hope this works.' Netto thought as they plugged in.

Glyde, Gutsman, Roll, Blues, Searchman, and Rockman stood stareing at the tattered remains of SciLabs network. As they walked, they noticed so many partially deleted Navis. All warning them to turn back while they could, but they didn't stop.

"Anyone else feel a chill?" Gutsman said shivering a bit.

"Now that you mention it, it did get a little colder." Roll ran her hands up and down her arms to keep warm.

"Let's keep going." Searchman took the lead, gun ready for attack.

After a half an hour, nothing else happened, but they kept their guard up.

Good thing to because a large blast fired from nowhere. They barely missed that one by an inch. "Who dares disturb me?" a voice called from the crater the blast made. A Navi appeared. She sported a cape the covered her to her waist, wore long black heeled boots, and a pale blue helmet.

"You must be Muse." Searchman aimed his gun at where her emblem would be, but before he could pull the trigger, Muse had knocked him a good 800 yards by flicking her finger.

"It seems I've gotten a bit rusty from not using my powers for a while." she said so coldly, it froze Gutsman in place and gave a chill to the NetOps.

Glyde, Blues, and Roll attacked together, but she did the same to them as she did to Searchman, throwing them further by another 100 yards. Her attention then turned to Rockman.

"I have great joy in deleteing you. I'll go easy on you since you seem weaker than your other friends." She attacked and Rockman dodged her by a centimeter. "Not bad. You were able to dodge. But you can't keep it up."

"Why are you doing this? Who are you after?" he said firing his buster, but kept missing.

"Nearly got me with that one. I do this to take revenge on my creator. He replaced me and cares for this new Navi more than he ever did for me. He used to say I was like a daughter to him." She attacked wildly. "I will not be satisfied til I'm back where I belong and my so-called replacement is dead."

Blues attacked with Searchman. "Who so-called replaced you? From what I heard, you were suppose to be like a Nanny-Navi."

"I was equipped with a special power, but I'll leave that for later." she said as Blues attacked with Dream Sword, but she deflected it with one finger. "You're all tedious. You should know who replaced me. I meant for him to die here, but he left."

"Tell us what you want!" Rockman slashed a Life sword her way, but she two-stepped out of the way. That's when she noticed his emblem.

'Well, I'll be...' "Beat me and I'll tell you, but at this rate, I'll have you all deleted before that." She yawned, being bored with them. "You bored me. Even at 1/1000 of my power, you can't even lay a scratch on me. How about I let you find someone to team up with? I'll be back in 3 hours. Gather all the Navi's you can find, and we'll battle once again" she disappeared as quickily as she came.

"We have 3 hours to gather up as many Navis as we can get." Enzan slammed a fist against the wall. "Even at our best, we couldn't beat her when she's using less than 1% of her power."

Raika spoke up. "Let's get started. Blues, take NetCity. Tell officals what's going on and have all battle set Navis come assist us. Roll, you gather up your friends with Gutsman. Searchman, head to NetSavior HQ and inform the Chief."

"What should Rockman do?" Netto asked.

"I'd hate to say this, but Rockman...you..go find...Forte. He maybe our deciding factor."

"Think you can do it?"

"No problem. If I tell him, someone boasts they are strong enough to beat him in less than 1/2 a second, he'll come running. Besides, he says himself, he'll be the one to kill me." Rockman said, being hopeful it will work.

"Then let's set out. Good luck guys." Netto, like the others were worried, but he was more concerned about his father. 'I just hope we'll be able to do it. After what we saw, I'm seriously doubting myself.'

The 3 hours were almost up and they gathered up around 50 Navis, not knowing what they got themselves into. Rockman was able to convince Forte to come after telling him that there was no way he'd be disappointed.

In a whirlwind of power that knocked most of the Navis over, there she stood. "This is the best you can do? This will be an even more boring fight than I thought." Muse said smuggly.

Forte was the first to attack.(Surprise, Surprise) He aimed for her head, but was deflected with her little finger.

"As I said, I boring fight."

The volunteer Navis fled. No way were they going to fight her.

She reappeared in front of them. "Going so soon. But you haven't seen my special ability." She took a deep breathe and started singing an unknown song. All of a sudden, the Navis that tried to escape turned and attacked the others.

"What's going on?!" Blues tried to fight them off as they attacked. "Why are they fighting us?"

"Hehehe. This is my special power. As long as I sing, I can control any Navi or Navis I want." She kept singing and they kept fighting. Their NetOps had to withdraw, leaving Forte, Rockman, Blues, and the others to fend for themselves.

"You're good. Rockman was right. I won't be disappointed." Forte tried again to attack, but was deflected everytime. "Why are you not attacking? Are you too weak to fight?"

"Even at 0.1%, I can kill you in a flash. I know of your ability to gain the power of an opponent. But should you try to use mine, it will delete you, painfully and slowly from the inside out." She slammed a fist in his head which sent him flying down, making a crater at least 50 yards down. "Besides, you're not the one I'm after."

Roll shook in fear. "No wonder she had to be sealed up. If she's this strong at 0.1%, we'd all be dead if she used even half her power."

Muse appeared behind Roll and grabbed her. "Navi control isn't the only power I posess. If I grab a Navi's emblem I can absorb them and take their powers for my own. I can even take on their appearence."

Forte was able to drag himself out of his crater. He gathered his energy for one last attack. Muse noticed this and threw Roll towards him, they collided and Forte and Roll were knocked out.

"You're in my way of revenge. I'll just be rid of you." She held her hand at them, energy gathering in her palm. "Don't worry, your powers won't be wasted, once I take your emblems."

Roll was able to plug out, but Forte was on his own. Against his better judgement, Rockman knocked Forte out of the way before she released the blast, with him getting his leg injured in the process. While Blues and Searchman fired at her.

"This is tedious." She waved her hand and they went flying. Gutsman and Glyde plugged out.

"No matter what we do, we can't make a dent." Rockman struggled to get up, but kept faltering.

Noticing Searchman was trying to fire again, Muse decided to let it come. She once again two-stepped out of the way. Rockman, still on the ground, grabbed her cloak. She decided the secret should be out. She flew up and her cloak fell.

"What?"

"What's going on?" Blues stood in shock.

"But, that's..." Netto saw her emblem.

"It's like mine, but broken." Rockman said in disbelief.

"Hmph. Took you this long to figure out. Netto, the only reason Rockman exists is because of my sealing. Dr. Hikari made me to be your Navi and then he sealed me away." Muse looked through the screen that showed his face. "Next time, Rockman will die. Even if, he is my brother." With that, she disappeared.

"I have a...sister?" Rockman stared at where Muse disappeared. 'If she didn't get sealed away, I wouldn't have existed?' His body shook from the shock.

Everyone else was just as shocked, even Forte, who had just woken up to see what happened.

Enzan, feeling a little betrayed that Dr. Hikari had not told them that he created Muse and stormed off for answers with Raika close behind. Maylu and the others stayed to comfort Netto, but when Maylu touched Netto's shoulder, he plugged out Rockman and ran home as fast as he could.

The next day, Dr. Hikari was released from the hospital. Enzan and Raika had questions that needed to be answered. So Dr. Hikari told them everything.

"5 years ago, SciLab decided to try making a new type of Navi for general everyday use, for those who don't NetBattle, but all the ideas fell through. They gave us a month to think up and finish the Navi or we'd all be fired. I mentioned an idea for a Navi that could actually help care for the NetOp, but it was dismissed right off. Well, the month came and gone and the Chairmen wanted it."

"Then how did you keep your job?" Raika asked.

"I went up and told them my idea and they gave us two weeks. We poured all our heart and soul into the project. The other scientists, who branched out to make their own kind, met with failure. My groups was the only one to survive."

"What do you mean 'survive'?

"As in, while the Navis were in creation, the scientists fought with each other and their Navis died out. My group didn't want that to happen to us. Since most of us were parents, we thought as our Navi like a child waiting to be born and we did our best. We decided that when she was done, she'd go to Netto."

"And Muse was born, huh?" Enzan slammed on the table while Raika held him back. "Then what, she just go on a rampage?"

"No, quite the opposite. The first words out if her mouth were 'I hope we will work together to help make a better world.' That's went things went wrong. As the Chairmen were on their way down, a horde of viruses attacked and had rewritten Muse's program, increasing her power 10,000,000 fold. I couldn't send her to Netto. With that kind of power, she had to be sealed. She had been born a lady and that's how she left. Her last words to me were 'When I come out, may I please, still meet Netto?'" Dr. Hikari started to cry from the memory.

Enzan and Raika stared at him. 'How could she have been so kind back then and be murderous now.' They thought together.

"I don't know why she changed, but I created her and I'll be the one to seal her away, for good."

Netto, who had been hiding in his room, heard it all. Grabbing his PET, locking his bedroom door, snuck out his window to find Muse.

Mrs. Hikari came in to bring them some tea. She went up to Netto's room to bring him down. "Netto. There's some tea on the table." She knocked for a minute then tried the door. "Netto? Open up!" She kept trying to twist the knob to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Netto, open this door!"

Enzan and Raika ran up. "Move aside." They rammed the door as hard as they could and broke the door off it's hinges. They saw his window open and knew where he went. They ran out the door to find him.

"Netto-kun, don't you think we should have just stayed in hiding?" Rockman asked as they skated to SciLab. "She might have come looking for us. That would have worn her down."

"No way. I want to get even with her." Netto skated past person after person.

"You're not the only one." a voice said from behind. They turned and saw Enzan. "But going up against her without a plan is suicidal."

Netto turned around and kept skating. He didn't care what Enzan said, even if it was the truth. Rockman tried to talk sense into him but he didn't listen. Something inside of him just couldn't stand the thought that all this was happening because this Navi wanted to be with him. 'In a way, it's my fault. I must take responsibility.'

Enzan chased after him. 'I have to stop him. If Netto is who Muse is after, he can't take Rockman, or he'll be deleted.' He called in Raika to help. He would be waiting at SciLab. He called Maylu and the others to help out. They'd join up with Raika and try and stop Netto from plugging in.

When Netto was a few blocks away and out of sight of Enzan, he made a sharp turn into an alley and hid there for a minute. When he saw Enzan go by. He snuck into SciLab from the back.

Netto pulled out a spare PET from his pocket. "This is where I go in alone" he said setting Rockman down. I'll coax her into the PET and get her to dad for reprograming." He opened the door and went to the main lab.

Maylu looked around because Netto didn't show up. She saw Rockman on the ground and called everyone over.

Netto made it to the main lab, where Muse was suppose to be. "Muse. It's me. I want to talk." No sooner than he said that, the main screen lit up and Muse was dead center of it.

"Have you come alone, Netto?" she asked, her voice was so cold, it gave Netto shivers.

Remembering what his dad said about her being lady-like, he tried to speak in a gentlemanly way, hoping it work. "Muse, you're speaking rather coldly. You actually made a cold shiver run through my body." He shivered to make his point. "Father has been released from the hospital and told me about your story. I don't know if I could handle being restrained even for a moment, but for you to go willingly for our safety. That was very honorable." It was killing him mentally to act this proper.

It was working, her eyes softened. "I'm happy to see you've become a gentleman at such a young age."

"I am 15, so I should show some manners." He held up the empty PET. "I want to take you with me. You are too powerful for me to keep as a Navi. I want Father to try and reprogram you to be strong, but not this strong. I know Father will understand." He plugged the PET in, which opened a portal on the screen for Muse to pass through. "Please, Muse. Let's try to be good friends and right the accidental wrong from years ago. Let's prove to the world that you mean it no harm."

"What about Rockman? He's still your Navi."

"We'll settle that later. Let's try. He has helped the world countless times. He can even help. I don't think I'm a proper NetOp for him, to tell the truth." He looked down, acting sad.

"Alright. Off to Dr. Hikari then." She stepped into the portal and appeared in the PET. "I should rest. I'm awfully tired." She fell asleep and Netto shut the PET down.

As he walked down the stairs, he kept making gagging noises. Making fun of himself fo acting so proper. He opened the door to find everyone out there. "Got her."

"Got who?" Enzan said angrily.

"Muse. I got her in my spare PET." He held up the PET and gave a small wink as it touched his head.

Everyone stood in astonishment. "How'd ya do it?"

"By sweet talking her in and acting proper. Nearly made myself gag." he held his neck, like someone was strangling him. The others laughed as Rockman was returned to him. "But she fell asleep as soon as she got in, so I powered down the PET."

"What are you gonna do?" Dekao asked.

"I know what to do with her." Enzan snatched the PET away. "She's gonna be sealed properly this time, with no escape."

"I made her a promise to at least see Dad again. Besides, he might be the only one who can 'properly' seal her away." Netto said skating around Enzan to annoy him and snatched the PET back. He then took off and made it home 5 blocks ahead of the others.

Mrs. Hikari wanted to slap Netto for running away, but her wanted to hold him so close that he'd never be able to get away was stronger.

"Dad, I got Muse. I have her in my spare PET." Netto waved it in the air as his dad came up and took it.

"How did you do it? She's very clever." he asked his son, not conviced Muse would go with out a fight.

"I left Rockman outside while I went in. Talked like a proper gentleman and she came willingly." Netto finally broke free of his mother's choke hold of a hug.

"Well. Let's see if she'll listen." Dr. Hikari powered it up and there she was. Muse, asleep with a smile on her face.

"She called you her brother, Rockman. Why not act like it while Dad tries to reprogram her. It might give her someone to trust."

Rockman sighed. He didn't like Muse, but agreed. "Link us up. I'll wake her. Remember, Netto-kun. Act proper." They were linked up and Rockman, nervously walked up to the sleeping Muse. "Muse. Time to wake up. Dr. Hikari wants to see you again."

Muse stirred to see Rockman shaking her lightly.

"Muse." Dr. Hikari said through the screen. "Since you ruined SciLab, a very unlady-like thing from you, it will take a while to find a lab to reprogram you. You must be on your best behavior and try not to fight your brother."

"Deal, Dr. Hikari. I'll be on my best behavior." Muse said as cheerfully as someone who had been filled with rage for 4 years could.

"That means, and this goes for the both of you. No NetBattles, no challenges, and no tempting the other to break the promise. Deal?" he said, sternly, like he was their father.

They stared at each other for a second and both said. "Deal" and shook on it.

"Okay. Netto, why dont' you go work on your summer homework? So you can have the summer to yourself."

"Alright...Father." Netto remembered what he called his dad when he was with Muse. "May Muse and Rockman assist me if I have trouble?"

Dr. Hikari almost laughed at how proper his son was being. "Alright. Muse, Rockman, help him only if he needs it. Don't do it for him." He handed the linked PETs to Netto and went to call around.

Netto had been sitting at his desk for an hour with 4 piles of homework to do. He got done with half of one pile. "At least most of this is just reviewing. When the difficult problems come along, could you assist me?" he looked over at the two Navis sharing a computer screen.

"I would assist you anytime you ask." Muse said, trying to be lady-like again. "It's a good thing your mother shooed your friends away for today. I will be sure you get at least half your homework done by end of next week."

"You can encourage him all you want, but he might not get it done til the last minute. He's like that sometimes." Rockman said.

"Oh, I think he's matured somewhat. Right, Netto?" She spoke too soon. Netto had fallen asleep. "Netto, wake up." He didn't stir.

"This works everytime I have to wake him up. Might want to cover your ears."

She covered her ears. She was confused, but curiosity got the best of her. 'How does he wake him up?'

"HIKARI NETTO! WAKE UP!" Rockman yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Wha-ahhh" Netto fell back from his chair. "That hurts. Couldn't you think up a more gentle way to wake me up." he pulled himself up off the floor. "I prefer sleep over anything."

"See what I mean? Even though he tried to be 'proper' around you, impossible for him to keep it up. Maybe with both of us here, he'll actually listen."

"Why would he act proper?" Muse asked, in hurt. Holding a fists to her chest like someone had ripped her heart out. "I would have gone with him if he said you were gone."

Rockman had the classic anime sweatdrop appear on his head. "Well, he wants us both, maybe. We've been like brothers for years. He couldn't just get rid of me. Dr. Hikari would have just sent me to a new NetOp or something. Look, since we're here, we should at least try to get along like brother and sister."

She turned her head in anger. "I'll like your friends, since they were suppose to be my friends. Of course I'll like Netto, since I was suppose to be his NetNavi, but I won't like you even for a second."

Netto looked over the the computer. "Muse, can't you at least try to get along with him. Dad might be able to reprogram you and you might or might not be my Navi. Now, could one of you help me with the problem? I don't understand how to solve it."

Muse appeared out of the screen and looked at the problem. "I can see how you're having problems. 'If x=3y-4 and y=3*43z. What is x+y when z=18?'(**one i made up out of the blue**) Rockman must not be a good tutor for you not to know this one."

"I can still hear you." Rockman mumbled.

"Any way, if you take 18*43*3, what do you get?"

"Ummmmm..." Netto was suffling through his desk for his calculator.

"Bottom drawer, right side." Rockman said. He was starting to feel ignored.

Netto input the numbers "...2322."

"Great, now input that amount into the first equation."

Netto followed her instructions. "If that equals 6962, then adding that would make it 9284." (**no idea if that's rite**)

"Very good job. Now on to the next." Muse looked over her shoulder to see Rockman coming to help. "No need for you. Why don't you wander the Net while I care for Netto?"

Rockman looked at Netto, who mouthed "I'll stall her, you go have fun."

"I guess I could hang out with some friends. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Rockman said and left.

As he wandered, he couldn't help wondering. 'Netto actually looked happy when Muse helped him.'

"Rockman." Roll and the gang ran up to help. "Where's Muse? Why aren't you with Netto-kun?"

Rockman looked down and kept walking, but Gutsman picked him up by the arm. "Why aren't cha talking?" he said.

Rockman sighed in defeat. "Muse decided to help Netto-kun with his homework. Muse tried to shoo me off, but Netto said he'd stall her til Dr. Hikari can reprogram her. I guess I kinda feel down."

"Why?"

"Netto-kun actually understood the homework when she helped and she may as well as called me 'a defective Navi' with how much it hurt."

Gutsman put him down and Roll gave him a hug. "You're the coolest, greatest Navi on the Net and don't you forget it." Roll said, trying to cheer him up.

"I don't know about coolest or greatest, but I guess if Netto-kun had to go with out me, he'd be a mess." Rockman said, trying to cheer up.

"He'd be a disaster." Maylu and the other's popped up on screens. "He'd be late to school everyday, forget his homework more than usual."

Enzan interupted. "Any way, Rockman, what happened to Muse? NetSavior HQ wants her sealed off or deleted. I told them to give us 3 days to catch her or they'd come, tear down your door and take her."

"Dr. Hikari wants to try and bring her back to who she used to be. I'll take full responsibility if anything goes wrong, but I can't promise I can get her out."

Everyone wasn't too shocked Rockman wanted to help Enzan.

"I don't know if she can be reprogramed or deleted, but we can try. Right?"

"I think anything is worth a shot." Raika said. "What's your plan?"

"Before I left, I asked her if we could try to get along like siblings. She said she'd like my friends because they were suppose to be her friends in the first."

"So, we should invite her to come hang out with us, is that what you're saying?" Gutsman ask annoyingly.

"You don't have to. I'll say that I'm coming to hang out with you guys and ask her if she would come. Blues and Searchman can set up a trap and we'll catch her when we come in. It's a vague plan but it's only thing I know that could even have a chance."

Raika thought. "Could work. We could have the others gather so she could think she's going to hang out with them."

Enzan thought about it, too. "It's risky, but Rockman's right. I might be the only thing that could work."

"We'll meet up tomorrow, if Dr. Hikari hasn't found a lab yet. Let's hope it works."

Blues remembered Muse's special power. "Let's not forget, if she senses a trap, all she has to do is sing and we become her slaves."

"Good point." Enzan said. "I'll call HQ and give them the details. If this doesn't work I have a plan."

The next morning, Rockman tried to wake up Muse. "Muse. Muse. Muse, wake up. My friends want to hang out with us today."

Muse stirred awake. "What? You're kidding, right? After I threatened them?"

"I explained your story to them and they want a chance to become friends."

"I'll right. Let's go." They left and met up somewhere outside of NetCity.

Blues and Searchman stayed hidden while Roll, Gutsman, and Glyde waited for them to arrive. Knowing that if Muse sensed the trap, she could kill or control them.

Muse and Rockman arrived a moment later. "Hello, everyone. Very nice to see you" she bowed a bit, but noticed the others weren't as she expected. When she stepped towards them, she triggered the trap. A cyber net contained in a barrier to keep them from hearing her voice.

She yelled and screamed, but they could not hear her. Gutsman teased her by puting a hand to his ear as if he was trying to hear her. Searchman and Blues pushed the barrier towards a portal.

"This portal will send her right to NetSavior HQ. There Dr. Hikari and either reprogram her or get rid of her." Searchman said as Rockman joined in to push.

Sure enough, they arrived at HQ. Muse, who was still trying to escape, kept fighting and wondering where she was. She noticed, on screen, Dr. Hikari on the computer. The barrier shrunk around her mouth so she could not speak, yet.

Rockman stood in front of her. "Dr. Hikari is going to reprogram you, if he can. When we let you loose, they're going to do their best. So be paitent."

She was then placed in a small room, released and sealed in for reprograming.

3 months later

"High school tomorrow, Netto-kun." Rockman said as Netto tried on his school uniform, which was a little big, so he could grow into it a bit.

"One thing I don't like is that the new rule is that I have to get an Assistant Navi. One of you is tough enough." Netto said as he was now gathering his books into his bag.

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Netto, I have a present for you from your father." Mrs. Hikari said. She opened the door and Netto's friends came in, showing off their Assistant Navis.

Maylu's was programed like a personal planner. Dekao's was like a tutor, Yaito's was a budget manager, so she could help out with her father's company.

"Where's yours?" Dekao asked.

Mrs. Hikari handed Netto a small disc.

"Might be it, now." Netto loaded the disc and punched a few keys.

"I wonder what this new Navi will be like." Rockman said in excitement.

The other Navis plugged-in to meet it.

Slowly a small baby-blue Navi appeared, with soft green eyes and a cheerful face. She was about half Rockman's size with short blue hair sticking out of her helmet. She walked up to him and cried as she hugged him "Onii-sama. I'm your little sister, Muse."

"Muse?" Rockman said softly. 'He was able to save her.' He knelt down to her level. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I'll be Netto-kun's Assistant Navi. I'm programed to be his tutor, friend, planner, and anything else he will need assistance with. All though, I'm not programed for NetBattles, just like all other A.N.s. I can deliver extra chip data, health data, and any other battle related data to you, when in practice battles." She looked at her new friends and was kinda of frightening of Gutsman because of his looks.

Netto and his friends looked at her. "She looks somewhat like the other Muse." Netto said. "Hello, Muse. I'm Netto. These are my friends and their Navis. I hope we all can be good friends."

"I hope so, Netto-kun. I sure hope so."

* * *

**It was originally 7 chapters, but i made it all just one long story. Please review and tell me what you think. If u think u could improve it, tell me how.  
**


End file.
